


Of Hallow and Hollow

by Daxiefraxie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, but nothing explicit, there's some vague implications of Bad Stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxiefraxie/pseuds/Daxiefraxie
Summary: Short meditation on affinity, obedience and self-worth as a Superior educates his Diviner.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Of Hallow and Hollow

“Why am I so important?” Saix asked. He was young, then, and green, but Xemnas knew him well. At a glance, the Superior caught the edge of inevitability against that face, an obedience as of now untapped, a recusant brand that had yet to bloom. An unscarred palate for his progenitor’s eventual artistry.

“You are given the title of Diviner,” Xemnas replied, “as you shall foresee methods for splitting the grain of the Organization from its chaff. Your cognitive abilities make you best suited to that glorious burden.”

Saix nodded, slowly. “I still don’t...quite understand. You’ve given me authority over my elders, over those in the Organization whose ranks far exceed mine.” He shifted in his seat. “Out of Nobodies with powers over space and time, who can ravage the senses, manifest armies from thin air or kill with a snap, why am...what makes me so worthy?”

Xemnas’s gaze flickered upwards on instinct, towards where that hallowed celestial should hang, towards the sky behind those hollow walls. The inquiry was defiant, to be sure, but Xemnas saw no harm in curiosity. The vessels were tools of perspective, and fostering a sharp mind within his ranks was far from antithetical to his purpose. There was more than enough time to cull the neophyte of his independent streak. “The moon,” Xemnas said, “is an entity of great value to me. Your affinity is of great value to me.”

Saix blinked. He seemed surprised.

Xemnas continued. “We are entities of neither light nor dark. But the radiant, obsessed with their purity, will reject us on principle. You have no doubt seen this, in your travels. Their fear is evidence we have no place in their worlds. But pitch requires no such perfection. It grants haven for monsters, for the twisted and the vile, and it has accepted our sordid lot. This is well enough for our foundation, but insufficient for what the Organization requires to accomplish its goal.”

“A heart,” Saix said, almost a whisper.

Xemnas smiled, or mimicked a smile. “A heart is of darkness and of light. And what is a moon but a repository of light? Artificial, borrowed, and faint; but brilliance nonetheless. As one who calls upon this pale light, you are far more valuable to this Organization than rank or strength can express. I consider you entirely essential to my plans, and I would be a great fool to limit your usefulness to please those who can achieve far less. I have great hopes for you, Saix.”

“Thank you,” Saix said, bowing slightly in his chair, “Lord Xemnas. I will do whatever I can to match your lofty expectations.”

“See that you do,” Xemnas replied. He caught only the barest hint of emotion across the room as the boy vanished into the dark. A whiff of what might have been joy from that malformed young heart. And he chuckled. “See that you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this [on tumblr](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com/post/635986778821722112/of-hallow-and-hollow) as well, but I decided to throw it up here too. Credit for inspiration goes to Quinn, my friend Quinn, who got me thinking about affinities and Nobody magic.


End file.
